tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by MBC Every1 (2011-2018)
Here is the list of programs that has broadcasted by MBC Every1. Note: This page is in WIP. -Sobo Final & Former Programs Cartoons (as MBC Cartoonverse) All of the Cartoons from MBC Cartoonverse are dubbed in Korean. It contains some censorship. Cartoon Network Originals *Adventure Time (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from early 2011 to 2011) *Regular Show (10th June 2011 - 31st October 2017) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from early 2011 to 2011) *The Amazing World Of Gumball (12nd October 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 7) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (30th November 2011 - 3rd August 2012) (Rated 12) *Teen Titans Go! (26th November 2013 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 7) *Uncle Grandpa (18th April 2014 - 1st February 2018) (Rated 12) *Steven Universe (2nd September 2014 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 7) *Clarence (3rd November 2014 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL) Other Programs *Almost Naked Animals (8th March 2011 - 2nd January 2014) (Rated 7) *Dan Vs. (8th March 2011 - 23rd December 2013) (Rated 12) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (8th March 2011 - 31st December 2012) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from late 2009 to 2011) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (8th March 2011 - 30th July 2012) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from late 2009 to early 2011) *Kid Vs. Kat (8th March 2011 - 26th April 2012) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from early 2009 to early 2011) *Sidekick (8th March 2011 - 13th May 2014) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from early 2011 to 2011) *Transformers Prime (8th March 2011 - 10th February 2014) (Rated 7) (Reruns from MBC Kids aired from early 2011 to 2011) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (21st November 2011 - 4th April 2014) (Rated 7) *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (31st May 2012 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 7) *Gormiti Nature Unleashed (3rd January 2013 - 30th August 2013) (Rated 7) *The Next Step (5th November 2013 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL) *Grojband (7th February 2014 - 15th January 2016) (Rated 7) *Numb Chucks (26th June 2014 - 27th July 2017) (Rated 7) Adult Animation All of the Adult Animation shows are dubbed in Korean. It contains some censorship. *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (8th March 2011 - 3rd May 2016) (Rated 19) (Reruns from MBC Adult aired from early 2003 to early 2011) *MAD (8th March 2011 - 28th February 2014) (Rated 19) *King of the Hill (8th March 2011 - 2nd March 2012) (Rated 19) (Reruns from MBC Adult aired from late 2004 to early 2011) *Family Guy (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 19) (Reruns from MBC Adult aired from late 2005 to early 2011) *Robot Chicken (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 19) (Reruns from MBC Adult aired from late 2006 to early 2011) *Squidbillies (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 19) (Reruns from MBC Adult aired from late 2006 to early 2011) Music *K-Pop Top 40 (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *What's New (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *Hot + Hits (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *CLUBLAND (with All Around The World) (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *10 Cool Rap Songs (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 19) *Hits N' Move (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *Show! Music Core (11th March 2011 - 26th May 2018) (Rated 15) *Show Campion (14th February 2012 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *HashtagTrendingOnSocialMedia (23rd June 2014 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) Entertainment & Variety *We Got Married (12nd March 2011 - 6th May 2017) *The Rap Crew (14th July 2011 - 4th May 2017) (Rated 19) *Weekly Idol (23rd July 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *Video Star (12nd July 2016 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) *Showtime (18th November 2013 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) **EXO's Showtime (18th November 2013 - 13th February 2014) **Showtime: Burning the Beast (1st May 2014 - 17th July 2014) **Apink's Showtime (8th August 2014 - 25th September 2014) **Sistar's Showtime (8th January 2015 - 2015) **EXID's Showtime (9th July 2015 - 27th August 2015) **Infinite's Showtime (15th December 2015 - 2nd February 2016) **GFriend and Mamamoo's Showtime (7th July 2016 - 25th August 2016) **BTS's Showtime (29th September 2016 - 9th February 2017) **GOT7's Showtime (10th August 2017 - 28th December 2017) *Run BTS! (1st August 2015 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 15) Special Programing *Melon Music Awards (24th November 2011 - 2nd December 2017) (Rated 15) * Idol Star Athletics Championships (13th September 2011 - 16th February 2018) (Rated 15) Other Programs *MBC News (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL) *MBC Newsdesk (8th Match 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL) Programming blocks *MBC Cartoonverse (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL, 12 & 15) *MBC Adult (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated 19) *MBC Cartoonverse Jr. (8th March 2011 - 30th May 2018) (Rated ALL) *Bangtan Marathon (26th November 2016 - 10th December 2016) (Hosted by RM & Jungkook) (Rated 15) Category:MBC Every1